Un angel enamorado
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Sasuke es asesinado justo cuando Sakura habia logrado conquistarlo... Cuando por fin muere, el comprende lo que es el verdadero amor, pero es irremediablemente tarde para eso..
1. Aprendiendo a estar muerto

_Un ángel enamorado_

_Capítulo 1: Vivir después de muerto_

Aquel gris día de enero, Sakura se levantó muy tarde y se bañó, aunque realmente sentía ganas de morir.

Se vistió de negro y cerca de las 3 de la tarde, se fue al velorio de su ser amado. ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿Por qué?... Bueno... Ahora ya qué importaba. Había pasado y ya. No podía creerlo pero iba a tener que aceptarlo.

Al llegar al velatorio, sus amigos la abrazaron y ya no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas salieron solas y no podía pararlas. Era tan doloroso todo eso...

Sakura... Lo siento mucho... –Dijo Naruto, mirándola con los ojos brillosos y llenos de lágrimas-

Gracias Naruto...

Fue hasta donde se encontraba el ataúd y lo vio. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Se veía completamente opuesto a lo que había sido en vida, no parecía el mismo Sasuke, pero era él... Sakura acarició la fría mejilla del cadáver y se largó a llorar. Le bajó la presión y se cayó de bruces al suelo. No podía parar de llorar y gritaba como loca. Naruto y Kakashi se acercaron hasta ella y la tomaron en brazos, tratando de calmarla. Se la llevaron afuera, para que tomara un poco de aire y se tranquilizara. Sakura, al salir, comenzó a temblar de frío, pero respiró hondo y se calmó lo más que pudo, aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos contra su voluntad. Kakashi la abrazó. Ella lo abrazó también. Naruto miraba la escena mientras fumaba un cigarro apoyado contra la pared. Pero... Había otro observador. ¿Quién era?...

Sakura... –Murmuró el muchacho—

¿Qué?... ¿Quién dijo mi nombre?... –Dijo Sakura entre sollozos, mirando hacia todos lados—

Nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. –Preguntó Kakashi, mirándola con aire curioso—

Es que... –Miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie más que ellos tres ahí afuera— No fue nada...

¿Segura?

Sí...

Naruto exhaló el humo de su cigarro, lo apagó y volvieron a entrar. El único que se quedó afuera, fue él. Él... ¿Pero quién era "él"?... Era Sasuke...

Tristemente miró hacia la sala donde estaban velándolo. Había unas 10 personas... Nadie que le interesara demasiado. Estaban TenTen, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y algunas personas más del pueblo que ni siquiera conocía, pero parecían estar apenados... O bien habían ido para que no fueran solo 4 o 5 gatos locos en el velatorio y en el funeral. Todos fingían estar muy apenados, pero Sasuke sabía que en realidad no era así, o por lo menos, así lo creía él. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke, fue una estupidez venir a ver tu velatorio... –Se dijo a sí mismo—

¿Eso crees? –Preguntó un chico alto, rubio, de unos hermosísimos ojos azules—

Sí... –Sasuke lo miró— ¿Quién eres?

Tu guía.

¿Guía?... –Preguntó confundido—

Exactamente... Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo y te lo explicaré todo. –Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzaron a caminar—

¿Y bien?... –Preguntó impaciente, Sasuke—

Mi nombre es Ichigo Konogawa. Yo seré tu guía durante algún tiempo, hasta que decidas qué hacer...

¿Qué hacer con qué? ¡¡Hola!! Estoy muerto...

Eso se puede cambiar... –Sasuke lo miró con su mejor cara de "estás loco" y siguió caminando—

Sí... Claro.

Sí... Es que, te lo explicaré... A ti te han asesinado... Fue una negligencia en realidad, tú no tenías que morir... El que estaba destinado a morir de los Uchiha era tu hermano, pero por algún estúpido error del secretario, escribió tu nombre y bueno... Te dio un leve ataque cardíaco. Entonces... Al ser una negligencia de nuestra parte, decidimos que te daríamos otra oportunidad. Yo te guiaré durante un tiempo para que veas lo que debas ver y para así poder decidir si quieres volver a vivir o no... ¿Entiendes?... Podemos hacer que revivas.

No entiendo... –Sasuke se quedó parado frente al río, pensando—

Te lo explicaré nuevamente. –Ichigo suspiró— Podemos hacer...

No no... Entendí lo de volver a la vida... Pero eso es imposible... No hay ninguna poción, hechizo, maniobra ni nada que pueda revivir a alguien de la muerte.

Te equivocas. Cuando son errores así, sí se puede. Son reglas...

Ya veo...

Ichigo habló un rato más con Sasuke sobre lo que harían durante los próximos tres meses. Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes la ayuda y guía "espiritual" de Ichigo. Cuando dijo que sí, finalmente se retiró. Iba a dejarlo solo un rato para que fuera a su funeral.

En el cementerio, el cajón ya cerrado estaba dentro del pozo de 3 metros. Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Kakashi. Naruto estaba fumando y TenTen tenía la mirada triste, estaba junto a Naruto. Los demás, todos tenían la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos eran todos distintos. A nadie de los presentes que no fueran TenTen, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, les interesaba realmente la muerte del Uchiha, solo estaban ahí porque se sentían obligados a ir.

Malditos infelices... –Murmuró Sasuke—

Cuando todo finalizó, todos se marcharon, excepto Sakura. Ella fue la única que quiso quedarse un rato más.

¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?... –Preguntó Kakashi preocupado—

Sí... Puedo hacerlo...

Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. –Naruto la abrazó—

Gracias Naru... Hasta luego...

Los tres se despidieron y los dos hombres se marcharon, dejándola sola frente a una tumba que poco a poco se cubría de una fina capa de nieve. Los árboles eran mecidos por el frío viento de invierno y cada vez nevaba con más intensidad. Sakura estaba allí, parada frente a la tumba del único hombre que había amado toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón. Había disfrutado tan poco... Luchó tantos años por derretir esa dura armazón de hielo que cubría el corazón de Sasuke, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, lo asesinaban. Era tan... Injusto.

De repente, Sakura sintió un escalofrío y una fría mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. Se dio vuelta, pero no había nadie allí... Nadie excepto ella y el espectro de Sasuke, que la estaba "tocando" por así decirlo... Sakura volvió su vista nuevamente a la tumba, y después de secarse las lágrimas, depositó una carta entre los montones de flores que había sobre la tierra húmeda.

Adiós Sasuke... Te amo... –Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar despacio y sin ganas hacia la salida del cementerio—

¡Sakura!... –Sasuke la llamó. Ésta escuchó su nombre y miró hacia atrás... Esa voz... Pero no había nadie, así que continuó caminando, hasta salir del cementerio— Me escuchó... –Dijo Sasuke mirándola—

Claro que te escuchó, bobo. –Dijo Ichigo—

¿Qué haces aquí?

Te salvo de que cometas alguna estupidez... No puedes hablar con ella...

¿Por qué no?... Me escucha, la escucho, podemos hablas.

Poder, puedes, deber, no debes.

¿Por qué?

Leyes de la naturaleza y la muerte... Si ella sabe que estás presente en algún modo posible, puede volverse loca... Y tú perderías tu oportunidad de volver a vivir.

Entiendo...

Sasuke miró su tumba... Tantas flores... Tantos rosarios... Todos sobre una bellísima cruz de mármol negro que se levantaba imponente frente a su tumba. Dirigió su mirada a la carta... ¡La carta! ¿Qué diría?... Se agachó y la tomó entre sus frías y muertas manos. Rompió el sobre y la leyó...

Es tan... –Murmuró Sasuke—

Meloso... ¡Qué horror! ¿Tú salías con esa chica?... De verdad está loca ya la pobre...

Ya cállate. –Sasuke lo miró fulminantemente— Es muy dulce...

¿Tú crees?... Bien...

Sasuke volvió a meter la carta en el maltrecho sobre y la guardó en su bolsillo. Luego, se fue con Ichigo.


	2. Padre ¿Despues de muerto?

_Capítulo 2: Padre... ¿Después de muerto?_

Pasaron algunas semanas de la muerte de Sasuke. La vida continuaba con su curso normal, incluso para él. Seguía apareciendo en el buffet donde había trabajo cuando estaba vivo, y hacía bromas como mover los papeles frente a los demás, para que se llevaran un buen susto. Mientras tanto, cuando no andaba rondando por ahí haciendo bromas y paseando un rato, estaba con Ichigo. Ya le había enseñado varias cosas de la vida y de las personas que eran "importantes" en la vida de Sasuke. Ahora tenía que aprender más sobre la muerte... Lo único que sabía de este ítem en especial, era que "No debes hablar con los vivos, o pierdes tu oportunidad". En realidad era: "No debes hablar con los vivos o puedes causarles un shok emocional"... Pero para él era la 1º opción, ya que si hablaba con algún vivo, perdería su oportunidad de volver a su vida normal.

Durante las dos semanas después de su muerte, había visitado a Kakashi y a Naruto, pero a la que no veía desde el día de su funeral era a Sakura. Realmente, le daba igual ir a verla o no. Sabía que era la más dolida, pero estaba confiado en que lo superaría pronto y él podría volver a vivir sin cargos de conciencia. Pero se equivocaba kilométricamente. Sakura, durante las dos siguientes semanas después del funeral, se había dedicado a vivir por inercia. Comía porque debía comer, respiraba para no morir, iba al trabajo para pagar el alquiler, pero nada de esto ni muchas otras cosas le importaban. Sencillamente, ella actuaba como si estuviera muerta. Sasuke andaba por ahí pavoneándose, haciendo bromas, riendo, y ella era la muerta... Incomprensible¿no?...

Un día en su oficina, Sakura se sintió muy mal y fue hasta el baño, donde estuvo 20 minutos encerrada, vomitando. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?... Ella no era de estar enferma... Y comida no podía ser, porque ese día no había almorzado nada. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y se había quedado en la hora de la comida para poder ponerlo al día.

- No creo que sea algo de suma importancia... –Dijo mirándose al espejo—

Se enjuagó la boca con agua tibia, se mojó un poco la cara con agua fría y luego volvió a su oficina. El resto del día, estuvo mareada y con náuseas, pero no volvió a vomitar.

- Pero¿sabes si algo te cayó mal?

- No lo creo Hikaru... Hoy no almorcé por el trabajo atrasado... –Dijo sin cuidado mientras archivaba unos papeles—

- ¿Y cuáles son tus síntomas?... –Su amiga se apoyó contra el escritorio, mirándola—

- Ehm... No lo sé... Nauseas... Vomito... Mareos...

- Sakura... ¿No estarás embarazada?... –Hikaru la miró con seriedad y Sakura con horror—

- ¿Estás mal o qué?...

- Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio de Sakura, muy entretenido con la conversación.

- Pues... Es una opción... Yo me sentía así cuando estaba embarazada de Amy.

- Pero... –Sakura se calló. Recordaba algo... Ella había tenido relaciones con Sasuke tan solo tres días antes de su asesinato—

- ¿Pero?...

- Ehm... Yo... Tuve relaciones con Sasuke unos días antes de su muerte... –Sasuke, tan entretenido hasta el momento, se quedó serio y con los ojos bien abiertos. Era cierto... Y... Él no se había cuidado...—

- Pues ahí tienes tu malestar. Estás embarazada de Sasuke.

- Imposible... No puedo... ¡¡No puedo estar embarazada!! –Dijo Sakura, exaltada, poniéndose de pie—

- Cálmate... No es nada malo. Tendrás un lindo recuerdo de tu amor...

- Pero... Hikaru... No es porque no vaya a querer al o la beba... Es que no puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma y ¿¡Hacerme cargo de otra persona!?... No, gracias...

- Entonces... Puedes darlo en adopción... Es una buena opción. Te dejan, en algunos lugares, elegir los padres...

- No lo sé...

Sakura se quedó mirando por el enorme ventanal que mostraba la enorme ciudad en que se había convertido el pequeño pueblo donde ella vivía desde pequeña. Los árboles se mecían suavemente con la brisa y el cielo estaba levemente nublado... –Como mi vida— Pensó Sakura.

Sasuke se había quedado duro (sí es que se puede) Sería padre... ¡¡¡Estando muerto!!! Esto no podía ser peor... Tendría que hablar con Ichigo para ver si podía volver a vivir antes de 3 meses. Era demasiada espera.

Se fue rápido de la oficina donde Sakura trabajaba y buscó a Ichigo por todas partes. No lo encontraba y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¿¡Dónde madre se había metido el infeliz?!

Cuando ya estaba dándose por vencido, sintió que una voz lo llamaba desde un callejón, al otro lado de la calle. Miró hacia allá. ¡¡Ahí estaba!!... Cruzó rápidamente pasando a través de los autos y se encontró con Ichigo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?...

- Por ahí... Estaba algo ocupado.

- ¿Más negligencias angelicales?... –Dijo sonriendo burlescamente—

- No. Problemas con una angelito. ¡Hasta muertas son insoportables!... Deberían ir todas las mujeres al infierno... –Dijo con la vista perdida. Obviamente había "pensado" eso en voz alta—

- Uhm, ya veo. Oye... Necesito que arreglemos la fecha de mi regreso. –Ichigo lo miró con curiosidad—

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro por regresar?

- Es que... Me enteré de algo hoy... Quisiera saber si puedo volver más temprano... Quizás... En una o dos semanas... ¿Te parece?...

- No lo sé, debo consultarlo. –Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Con quién rayos consultaba ese tipo de cosas Ichigo¿Había acaso una fuerza mayor y él no la conocía?...—

- ¿Con?

- Uhm... No interesa eso ahora. Adiós..

- ¡Espera¿Adónde vas?... –Ya era tarde, Ichigo había desaparecido— Desgraciado éste... Si pudiera lo mataría con los shurikens...

Desolado, comenzó a caminar por la ciudad. Estaba confundido, intranquilo, con remordimiento... Y varios sentimientos más. Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza. Era todo tan extraño... Había muerto y eso le parecía bien en parte, pero por otro lado... Ver a Sakura sufrir, aunque no se la aguantara mucho, le dolía... Además ahora sería el feliz padre de un, seguramente, hermosísimo bebé. Y además... Quería seguir persiguiendo personas, golpeándolas, matándolas... Lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pero también le gustaba estar muerto. Podía entrar donde quisiera, sin pagar, sin necesidad de que lo sacaran a los golpes... ¡¡¡Era todo tan complicado!!!

- Bah... No creo que a Sakura le interese seguir conmigo si revivo... Con lo mal que la traté durante tanto tiempo... –Iba diciendo mientras caminaba con la vista pegada al suelo y las manos en los bolsillos—

- Hay Sasuke... Cuánto te extraño... –Escuchó que decía una voz familiar. Se volteó. Era Sakura—

- Sakura... –Murmuró despacio—

- Me hacen falta tus peleas... Tus cariños, tus palabras... Por más hirientes que éstas fueran en algunos momentos... Te extraño tanto... –Decía la pelirosa mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, dirigiéndose a su casa—

Sasuke la contemplaba en silencio mientras ésta seguía caminando, en silencio también.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! buenooo... Por fin llegamos al 2do cap.. Jojojo.. Perdonen si no lo subi antes, es que estaba ocupada estudiando para unas materias... Y dio resultado, pase de año n.n...  
Bueno, quería agradecerles a todas por los reviews que me han dejado... Es la primera vez que pongo un fic y a los 20 o 30 mins ya tengo reviews xD es raro, no suele sucederme... jejeje...  
Bueno.. Solo eso y espero q les gfuste este cap... Es medio tristongo en una parte, pero... DEBIA HACERLO!! jejej..

Besos!!

Sil♥


	3. Casi vivo otra vez

_Capítulo 3: Casi vivo otra vez_

Pasaron algunos días y Sasuke no había vuelto a ver a Ichigo. Ya se estaba preocupando, ¿acaso no le concederían su petición?... ¡Necesitaba volver! Si no lo hacía pronto, Sakura iba a abortar... Él quería ese bebé. Tenía que detenerla, ya no podía esperar, pero Ichigo seguía sin aparecer.

Uhm... Infeliz éste... ¿Dónde diablos te habrás metido, Ichigo?... –Pensó en voz alta—

Aquí estoy. Ya no llores más por mí... Regresé. –Sasuke se dio vuelta y lo vio apoyado contra la pared, fumando. ¿Acaso los ángeles, fantasmas, espíritus o lo que sea que ellos fuesen también podían fumar?... Desafiaba las leyes de lo natural—

¡Al fin! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?... –Sasuke estaba ansioso. De seguro en uno o dos días más estaría caminando por la calle como un ser humano de carne y hueso—

Pues... Lo lamento amigo. No puede ser... Te iban a dejar libre en una semana más, pero les pareciste muy arrogante al pedir que te regresaran pronto... Dijeron que no... Y que deberás seguir aquí un mes más... Lo siento Sasuke. No puedo hacer nada.

Pero no puedo quedarme aquí... Debo regresar, Ichigo.

¿Cuál es la razón? Quizás si les explico, accedan...

¡¡Mi novia va a abortar en tres semanas más!!... Yo quiero ser padre... No dejaré que lo asesinen. Debes ayudarme, por favor.

Uhm... En ese caso... Ven.

Sasuke siguió a Ichigo. Ichigo lo tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron. Instantes después aparecieron a unos varios miles de metros del suelo. Sasuke, al mirar hacia abajo, se espantó. ¿Por qué estaban tan alto?... Sin embargo, estaban parados sobre una nube. Ichigo le explicó que no podían caerse, y Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco.  
Frente a ellos había un gran portón de oro. Ichigo se acercó hasta el portón y habló con el portero.

¿Otra vez tú aquí?

Sí, necesito hablar con el jefe, es importante.

Uf... –Suspiró profundamente— Está bien, pasa... –El portón se abrió en dos y ambos entraron—

Sasuke no se sorprendió de nada. Todo eran nubes, nubes y más nubes. Además, todo era blanco y resplandecía como un diamante.

Caminaron un poco y encontraron una puerta, blanca, delante de ellos. Ichigo llamó y una voz ronca y masculina dijo "Adelante". Ichigo abrió y Sasuke entró detrás de él. Entraron en una oficina.  
Las paredes, para variar, eran blancas, había un escritorio donde había dos o tres papeles en medio de la oficina y una máquina de escribir sobre el mismo. Detrás de éste había un enorme sillón blanco de cuero y en él, sentado, un anciano de cabello largo y lleno de canas.

Ichigo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante este personaje y Sasuke lo imitó. El hombre se levantó del sillón y observó el paisaje –nublado— por el enorme ventanal.

Buenas tardes por segunda vez Ichigo... Buenas tardes Sasuke. –Saludó amablemente—

Buenas tardes... Señor. –Respondió Sasuke—

Bien... ¿Qué te trae por aquí con éste embaucador?... –Sonrió—

Señor... Necesito pedirle... Rogarle si es necesario, que me deje regresar a la vida...

¿Razón, motivo o circunstancia?... –Mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada era muy penetrante. Parecía que cuando te miraba, podía leer tus pensamientos, sentimientos y demás—

Pues... Mi novia señor.. Verá... Ella está embarazada... Acaba de enterarse y... Como está sola en esto... Pidió una cita en un médico clandestino para abortar. Y verá... Yo quiero tener ese bebé, quiero ayudarla, quiero ser padre... Por eso... Le ruego que me deje regresar a la vida... –Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos. No le intimidaba su mirada ni tampoco le temía—

Mmmh. Entonces... –Lo miró acusadoramente— ¿Por esa razón quieres regresar?

Sí...

Concedido. –Ichigo, que estaba charlando con la secretaria del Señor, se quedó callado y lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos como dos huevos—

Señor... ¿Está seguro?... Yo vine hace un día a pedirle que lo dejara regresar, y no me hizo caso... ¿Por qué a él sí?

Porque tubo el valor para venir a pedírmelo él mismo. Además, su razón es valedera. Tú no sabias ni de lo que hablabas, Ichigo. Creo que deberías regresar al entrenamiento básico. Eres igual que en vida. Un mujeriego innegable.

¡¡Muchísimas gracias señor!! –Exclamó Sasuke, muriéndose –literalmente— de felicidad—

Por nada...

El Señor le explicó a Sasuke los pasos para regresar a la vida. Luego, cuando ya estaba todo arreglado, se fue con Ichigo.

Es increíble... –Iba refunfuñando Ichigo mientras fumaba un cigarro Light—

¿Qué cosa?

¡¡Que te haya permitido volver a vivir a partir de mañana!!... Yo le supliqué durante dos horas y media y dijo un irrefutable no, y tú vas, le hablas durante dos minutos y consigues lo que quieres. No lo puedo creer. –Suspiró—

Mmmh. Lo bueno es que me dejó... Si me hubiera dicho que no, no sé lo que hubiese hecho. De seguro me habría vuelto loco...

Quién sabe... –Ichigo lo miró— Entonces... ¿Mañana por la mañana en el cementerio?

Sí. ¿A qué hora?

¿Y yo qué sé?... Es la primera vez que haré revivir a alguien.

Oh Dios... ¿¡Por qué me mandaron contigo?!

Porque soy tu ángel guardián... Malagradecido...

No soy malagradecido... Solo soy realista.

Pues podrías ser un poco más sensible... Heriste mis sentimientos –Dijo haciéndose el apenado—

Ambos estuvieron un rato bromeando, y luego se separaron. Ichigo debía juntarse con una diablilla para ir a tomar un trago y Sasuke debía asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien.

Cuando llegó al departamento, se sentó en el pequeño borde que había en la ventana y observó. Sakura estaba con un delicado camisón de seda que le llegaba unos 25 cm por encima de las rodillas, y caía suavemente sobre sus delicados hombros. Se quedó embobado durante algunos minutos, mirándola. Ella estaba mirando televisión y comía helado.

Sasuke entró al departamento y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, quien, por obvias razones, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más ahí. Miraron varias películas dramáticas, hasta que Sakura se quedó dormida en el sofá. Sasuke la observaba mientras dormía, hasta que notó que ésta tenía frío. Estaba temblando. Como él no quería que se enfermara, tomó una manta de la cama y la arropó con eso. Ella dejó de temblar y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. Luego, Sasuke apagó el televisor y se recostó sobre la cama. YA no podía esperar para poder volver a acostarse en su tan cómoda y reconfortante cama. Lo bueno era que ya mañana podría regresar a su vida normal... Si todo salía bien, claro. Porque con Ichigo, uno nunca sabe...

Sasuke se quedó profundamente dormido después de un rato. Al día siguiente, cuando Sakura se despertó, había un delicioso aroma en el departamento. Se levantó. En la mesa del comedor, había unas tostadas recién hechas, café humeante y estaba perfectamente preparada como Sasuke solía hacerle el desayuno. Sakura se asustó. ¿Acaso alguien habría entrado en su casa mientras ella dormía?...

Inspeccionó bien todo el departamento y luego, cuando estaba segura de que no había nadie, se sentó tranquila a desayunar. Todo estaba delicioso... Como cuando Sasuke lo preparaba...

¡Por Dios, Sakura!... Debes estar volviéndote loca... Sasuke está muerto... No puede venir, prepararte el desayuno e irse otra vez a la tumba... Ash...

Sasuke la observaba embelesado desde el sofá. Se veía tan hermosa ese día...


	4. Aqui estoy amor

_Capítulo 4:Aquí estoy amor_

Después de "acompañar" a Sakura durante el desayuno, Sasuke se estiró lentamente en el sillón y luego se levantó y se marchó. Debía llegar al cementerio, donde se encontraría con Ichigo y volvería a vivir. Ese día estaba feliz... Podría regresar de una vez por todas y quedarse junto a Sakura y a su hijo.

Al llegar, notó el ambiente muy frío. Había neblina y estaba todo muy silencioso y solitario. Caminó durante un rato entre los pequeños pasillos de tierra húmeda, buscando su tumba. Cuando la encontró, Ichigo –Increíblemente— ya estaba allí.

Buenos días amigo. ¿Listo para volver a vivir?...

Claro... Buenos días.

Entonces... ¿Qué te dijo el viejito chiflado aquél?... –Señaló con un dedo hacia arriba—

Rayos Ichigo... ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces?... No quiero volver a morir... Sería estúpido, extraño e irreversible por lo que me comentó el "viejito chiflado"...

Tú dime lo que él te dijo y luego vemos...

Bien... Debemos desenterrar mi cuerpo... Y luego yo debo "acostarme" sobre el mismo... Y tú debes decir algunas oraciones y una frase algo rara... Y supuestamente así volveré a vivir... –Se calló durante algunos minutos, con la vista perdida en la tumba. Estaba pensando—

¿Pasa algo?

¿Tú realmente crees que esto funcione?...

Uhm... No lo sé... Es la primera vez que voy a hacer algo así. Terminé mi entrenamiento de ángel guardián certificado hace unas pocas semanas. –Sasuke lo miró aterrorizado—

¿Hace cuánto eres "fantasma" o... Espíritu?

Un año y medio...

Sasuke lo miró y no dijo nada, pero obviamente sentía que ese no era su día. Debía tratar de revivir con un ángel que ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía el renacimiento. ¿¡Qué se suponía que hacía con él?!...

Prefirió guardar silencio y comenzaron a cavar. Estuvieron una media hora hasta que por fin lograron sacar el ataúd. Sasuke utilizó una de las palas para romper el sello que éste tenía, y así poder ver su cuerpo. Se conservaba perfectamente. Hasta parecía vivo... Solo dormido.

Ehm... Bueno... ¿Y ahora?... –Ichigo lo miró—

Toma esto... –Sasuke buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño librito amarillo.—

¿Y yo para qué quiero esto?... –Ichigo lo miró como diciendo "¿Qué bicho te picó?"—

Es lo que tienes que hacer para revivirme... Bruto. –Respondió Sasuke mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo—

¡Aaaah!... –Sonrió— Entiendo... Bien... ¿Listo?...

Sí.

Ichigo comenzó a leer lo que supuestamente debía decir orando y el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a iluminarse... De su cuerpo emanaba una hermosa luz entre amarilla y anaranjada. Sasuke sentía que estaba frío... Pero... Si él era un fantasma, no sentía el aire, entonces...

El cuerpo de Sasuke abrió los ojos. ¡¡¡Estaba vivo!!! Por fin había regresado a la vida... ¡¡¡Gracias a Ichigo!!!... Era tan maravilloso, increíble... E inexplicable. Pero se sentía bien. A pesar de que estaba tan frío como una estatua, se sentía feliz y muy agradecido con su guía y ángel... Sasuke miró hacia todos lados... No lo veía. ¿Acaso se habría ido?...

¿Ichigo?...

¿Qué?

¡¡Sigues aquí!!... –Sonrió—

Pues... Sí... Pero ya no me ves, ¿verdad?

Cierto.

Entonces el trabajo fue un éxito. Suerte amigo... Fue un gusto conocerte. –Ichigo sonrió al ver que Sasuke estaba tan feliz por el trabajo bien hecho—

¿Ya te vas?

Pues sí. No podemos ya hacer nada juntos. Si te vieran en la calle hablando solo creerían que estás loco... Es lo mejor para ti. Pero nos volveremos a ver cuando realmente sea tu hora de morir. ¿Bien?

Bien...

Entonces, adiós. –Ichigo puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar—

¿Ichigo?

¿Sí?

Gracias... De veras, te lo agradezco...

Por nada.

Sasuke se levantó, salió del ataúd y volvió a enterrarlo, vacío. Luego salió del cementerio como si nada.

El paisaje seguía con neblina. No se veía casi nada. Tuvo suerte de que no lo atropellaran.

Se dirigió rápidamente al departamento que había compartido con Sakura en vida, y que, si todo salía bien, volverían a compartir.

Entró y al ver que todo era un terrible desorden, se puso a arreglar todo para cuando Sakura llegara.

Toda la mañana se la pasó ordenando y limpiando. Al mediodía preparó el almuerzo y decoró la mesa como para una ocasión especial.

Cuando Sakura llegó, notó un riquísimo aroma a comida... Comida que... ¡¡Comida como la que preparaba Sasuke!!... Introdujo la llave en la puerta, pero ésta no giró. Entonces pensó que realmente debía buscar ayuda psicológica. Ella estaba segura de haber cerrado antes de irse... ¿Cómo podía ser?... Había un aroma delicioso como cuando Sasuke cocinaba, la puerta estaba abierta... ¿Qué pasaba?...

Decidió entrar. Abrió un poco la puerta y observó. La casa, que ella había dejado hecho un desastre, estaba limpia y ordenada, y había un rico aroma a aromatizante de piso. Entró y tomó la escoba. Recorrió la casa... No había nadie pero... No había revisado aún la cocina.

Tomó valor y entró con la escoba en alto, pero se quedó parada en seco... ¿Acaso era Sasuke el que estaba cocinado con un delantal?... Imposible...

La escoba resbaló por sus manos y cayó al suelo, haciendo ruido. Sasuke se volteó y la miró. Sonrió al verla. Sakura, por su parte, creía que estaba totalmente loca. Se frotó los ojos varias veces pero... ¡¡La ilusión no desaparecía!!... Entonces debía ser verdad... Debía ser Sasuke...

Mi amor, llegaste... Tengo ya casi lista la comida. –Sasuke sonrió y se puso a picar los vegetales para la salsa—

¿Mi amor?... ¿Sasuke?... ¿De verdad eres tú?... –Sakura aún no lo entendía ni hallaba explicación—

¿Sí? Estoy preparando tu comida favorita Sakura... Solo relájate y en unos momentos más te serviré...

¿Estás vivo?... –Sakura se acercó con miedo hasta él y lo tocó. Acarició el rostro del chico suavemente. Era él... Realmente era él.—

Pues sí... Si estoy aquí, debe ser que estoy vivo...

¡Pero yo misma te enterré!...

Más tarde te explicaré todo, te lo juro. Ahora tan solo disfruta de la comida... ¿Sí?...

Sasuke no le dio más importancia al asunto y sirvió la comida en unos platos cuadrados y los puso en la mesa. Sakura aún no lo podía creer. Realmente estaba loca, o Sasuke había regresado de la muerte... Lo cual no podía ser posible.


	5. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

_Capítulo 5:__ ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!_

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa. Sonrió y luego empezó a comer. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y no tocaba su comida. ¿¿¡Cómo era posible que a ella le tocara vivir las cosas más descabelladas¡Jesús!...

-¿No comerás?... Es tu plato favorito, amor... -Sasuke la miró y ella sintió que se derretía. Aunque creía que aún estaba soñando...-

-Uhm... No... Quiero que me digas cómo diablos es que estás aquí y no enterrado como yo te dejé.

-Es una larga historia Sakura...

-Tengo tiempo. -Sasuke la miró-

-Bien...

Sasuke le contó con pelos y señas todo lo que le había sucedido, pero no por qué había decidido volver. Pensó que eso sería mejor decírselo cuando ella estuviera más repuesta del shok de tenerlo ahí frente a ella.

- Entonces¿quieres decir que... Regresaste de la muerte así como si nada?...

- Algo así... ¿Te sorprende mucho?... ¿Estás molesta?... ¿Ya no quieres tenerme aquí?... -Sakura dejó el tenedor en el plato y lo miró, sorprendida por las preguntas.-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?...

- No lo sé... Te noto algo fría conmigo, tú no eres así nunca... -Sakura explotó-

- Pues... ¿¡Qué quieres que haga Sasuke?!... ¡¡Es una cosa completamente anormal ver a mi novio aquí sentado frente a mí cuando hace menos de un mes lo enterre!! Lo siento si no te agrado ahora como antes, pero he cambiado... No sé si para bien o para mal, pero he cambiado y así soy ahora. Ya no soy la tonta niña que cree que el amor no se acabará jamás y que los príncipes azules sí existen. -Sasuke la miró muy serio. Se sentía tan mal...-

- No. No me gusta la nueva Sakura...

- Ese es tu problema entonces, amigo. -Ella se paró y lo miró con desprecio-

- ¿Ya no me amas?

- No lo sé Sasuke. Es dificil saber si amas o no a alguien que aparece así como un fantasma revivido del más allá... ¡Por Dios!

- Bien... -Sasuke se paró, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y luego caminó hacia la puerta- Entonces no me querrás tener aquí. Me iré. Mañana cuando no estés vendré a buscar mi ropa y demás cosas... -Sakura lo miró y no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a arquear una ceja y poner sus manos en su cintura.-

- Está bien. Que te vaya bien... Donde quiera que vayas a dormir.

- Adiós Sakura...

Sakura se sentó en el sillón, exhausta. Sasuke se quedó unos segundos fuera de la puerta, pensando dónde diablos podría quedarse esa noche sin dinero y sin nadie conocido cerca de ahí... La persona más cercana era...

- Oh Dios... ¿¡Por qué él!?...

Sasuke se marchó manos en bolsillo y atravesó casi la mitad de la ciudad en menos de media hora. Cuando llegó a destino, se paró frente a la puerta y la miró con recelo, como esperando que no se abriera ni porque intentara derribarla. Pero cuando tocó el timbre, una niñita pequeña apareció por una pequeña franja que había quedado entre la puerta medio abierta y el marco. Él abrió los ojos bien grandes y se hizo hacia atrás. ¿Pero qué rayos?...

La niña lo miró bien y luego llamó a su padre.

- Papi...

- ¿Sí mi vida?...

- Hay un hombre en la puerta.

- ¿Qué..?... -Sí- Pensó Sasuke -Definitivamente era la voz de Naruto-

- Sí papi... Hay un hombre... Un muchacho... Tiene cabello negro, algo largo... -Naruto se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la puerta. Miró por la franja y casi cae del espanto-

- Nena...

- ¿Sí papi?...

- Vé a la cama... Yo subiré en algunos minutos...

- Bueno papi... -La pequeña se marchó escaleras arriba-

Narutó cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazñon latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso¿Acaso había visto a Sasuke parado ahí en su puerta?... ¡¡Dios¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Sasuke miró con una ceja arqueda la puerta y volvió a tocar el timbre. Como no respondían, tocó con insistencia varias veces. Naruto no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero se armó de valor y con mucho coraje abrió la puerta.

- No te parece que era hora ya de abrir¿perdedor?... -Sasuke le sonrió y entró en la casa. Naruto tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas-

- ¿Qué rayos eres tú¿Un fantasma?... ¿Vienes a decirme que moriré pronto?... ¡¡¡Por favor no!!! Debo cuidar a mi hija Sasuke... -Sasuke lo miró con una ceja realmente muy arqueada y se hechó a reir-

- ¿Acaso estoy vestido de negro y llevo conmigo una guadaña?... ¡¡No seas paranoico!!... Estoy vivo, estúpido.

- ¿Qué..? -Naruto lo miró sin comprender-

- Ya tendré tiempo de explicarte todo con pelos y señas... Pero... Por hoy, necesito que me dejes quedarme aquí. Sakura me hechó de casa...

- Wow... No sé por qué...

- Yo tampoco... -Dijo Sasuke, apenado-

- Quizás porque... ¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO FANTASMA¡¡¡¡POR DIOS!!!!... -Naruto estaba fuera de sus casillas-

- ¡No soy un fantasma! -Se acercó hasta Naruto y le pellizcó el brazo- ¿Ya ves¡Créeme! Estoy vivo...

- Entonces... ¿No moriste?... Pero si yo te enterré...

- Otro más con eso... Por favooor... Te juro que mañana te explicaré todo con lujo de detalles, pero déjame quedarme aquí esta noche... No tengo donde ir y no tengo dinero tampoco...

* * *

hola!! bueno chicas.. disculpen que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic, es que sinceramente no eh tenido tiempo con todas las actividades extraescolares q tngo este año, pero les aseguro q estoy haciendo lo mejor q puedo para poder seguir con todas las que deje colgadas (mas de 4 historias) y bueno.. en la q eh puesto mas empeño x ahora es esta ) porque parece q les gusto mucho y no kiero defraudarlas..

bueno espero q les guste besos!!! y disfrutenla ;)

Silvana


	6. Otra vez juntos

_Capítulo 6:__ Otra vez juntos_

Esa noche, Sasuke se quedó en casa de Naruto. Iba a dormir en el sillón y por la mañana iría al departamento a buscar sus cosas... Luego quizás, había pensado en irse de la ciudad. No quería vivir ahí teniendo que cruzarse con Sakura. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles...

Por la mañana, Sasuke se despertó con un delicioso aroma a café. Se levantó y se desperezó con un poco de flojera. Miró hacia la cocina. Se escuchaba ruido de que alguien estaba cocinando, pero él no veía a nadie.

- ¿Qué rayos...?...

Caminó hacia la cocina y vió a Saiko, la hija de Naruto. Ella lo miró, sonrió y entre batida y batida murmuró un tímido "buenos días". ¿Qué hacía ella, tan pequeña, cocinando?... Podría pasarle cualquier cosa...

- Ehm... Buenos días Saiko. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?... ¿Y por qué estás cocinando?...

- Tío Sasuke... -Sonrió- Estoy cocinando para mi papi... Siempre le preparo el desayuno... ¿Vas a comer tostadas con queso?... -Ofreció con simpatía la pequeña de 7 años-

- No, gracias Saiko... Sólo tomaré una taza de café... ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?...

- Uhm... No, está bien, ya casi termino. Gracias igual. -Sonrió y siguió cocinando-

Sasuke se sirvió una humeante taza de café y fue tomándola poco a poco mientras, sentado en la mesa, se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Naruto apareció por el pasillo, desperezándose de una forma muy peculiar. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto y una cara de dormido que espantaba. Se acercó hasta Saiko y la saludó con un beso. Luego fue hasta la cocina y saludó a Sasuke con un "buenos días" y prendió el televisor. Después fue hasta el baño y se duchó rápidamente. Una vez limpio y vestido, fue hasta la cocina a tomar el desayuno. Saiko y Sasuke ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Saiko tomaba su chocolatada mientras Sasuke casi terminaba su taza de café y miraba las noticias.

Una vez que Sasuke terminó su taza de café, se levantó de la mesa, lavó la taza y ordenó las cosas que había utilizado para dormir. Las dobló y las dejó ordenadas en una fila en el sillón. Luego miró a Saiko y a Naruto y se acercó hasta la mesa.

- Naruto... Muchas gracias por permitir que me quedara aquí esta noche... Ya debo irme.

- Por nada Sasuke. Puedes regresar cuando quieras... Amigo. -Sonrió-

- ¿Ya te vas tío Sasuke?... ¿Por qué?... -Saiko lo miró con tristeza. Sasuke se arrodilló frente a ella y sonrió-

- Debo ir de viaje pequeña... Pero cuando regrese te traeré algunos regalos... ¿Sí? ¿Te parece bien?

- Mhhh... Me hará felíz que regreses. No quiero regalos. -Dijo la pequeña, sonriendo-

- Está bien... Si así lo deceas. -Le guiñó un ojo y luego besó la frente de Saiko, luego se levantó y extendió su mano-

- Hasta luego amigo -Dijo Sasuke. Naruto estrechó su mano-

- Hasta luego. Que tengas suerte.

- Gracias... Cuídala... A ella. -Miró a Saiko- Y a Sakura... Necesitará ayuda...

- Claro que sí. Lo haré, te lo prometo.

- Bien. -Sasuke sonrió- Entonces... Me voy... Cuídense ambos.

Sasuke tomó su campera y se marchó. Debía ir al departamento y llevarse todas sus cosas antes de que Sakura regresara, o tendría problemas. Ella no lo quería ver más.

Cuando llegó al departamento, entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Oh... Sakura... Buenos días...

- Buenos días Sasuke.

- Lamento... Haber venido a esta hora... Creí que ya estarías en el trabajo.. Lo siento. -Dijo mirando al suelo. Ella se levantó y caminó hasta él-

- Está bien... Hoy pedí permiso para llegar más tarde... Quiero hablar contigo... -Tomó con suavidad el rostro de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos.-

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿De qué?...

- Pasa. -Ella se hizo a un lado y él entró-

- Uhm... ¿Qué hice?...

- Nada. Quiro hablar de nosotros... Sasuke yo...

- ¿Nosotros?... Tú me hechaste de casa anoche Sakura... -La miró con tristeza-

- Lo sé y me arrepiento. Lamento haberlo hecho... Es que estaba asustada, confundida...

- ¿Entonces?..

- Quiero que regreses... Y que lo intentemos... -Sasuke sonrió- Sasuke... Yo te amo... No quiero que una estupidez mía nos separe... Ya fue mucho tiempo alejados.

- Sí mi vida... -Se acercó a ella y la alzó en brazos.-

- Oh Sasuke... -Acarició su rostro y lo besó. Él la llevó hasta el sofá y ahí estubieron buen rato mimándose. Después de media hora, ella se levantó.- Debo ir al trabajo...

- Bien... Yo prepararé el almuerzo. -Ella sonrió-

- De acuerdo... Nos vemos en unas horas.

Se besaron y Sakura se marchó. Sasuke miró con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado hacia la puerta y luego se puso a hacer el aseo de la casa. Una vez que ya estaba todo limpio, preparó el almuerzo. Como aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que ella llegara, fue a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban al super, y también paso por la florería. Iba a sorprender a su amor con un hermoso ramo de rosas.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa, Sasuke no se veía por ningún lado. Ella buscó y llamó por todas partes, pero no logró encontrarlo. Cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura desde atrás y la besó. Luego la llevó hasta el comedor y ahí almorzaron. Luego le entregó las rosas.

- Oh Sasuke... Son hermosas.

- Gracias... Pero no tanto como tu mi vida. -Sonrió-

- Eres tan tierno... -Se acercó hasta él y le dió un beso-

Estubieron un rato juntos y luego Sakura se fue a su trabajo.


	7. La familia perfecta

_Capítulo 7:__ La familia perfecta_

Pasaron los meses, y Sasuke y Sakura seguían juntos y habían tenido... No uno, sino... ¡Dos hijos!... Eran mellizos. Un niño y una niña. El varón era mayor que su hermana por unos 10 minutos... Sus nombres eran Yue e Ino.

El día en que a Sakura y a los bebés les dieron el alta, Sasuke fue a buscarlos en el auto al hospital y los llevó a la casa, donde todos los familiares y amigos de ellos estaban presentes para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, claro que eso, Sakura no lo sabía.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke bajó las cosas como bolsos y regalos y le dijo a Sakura que fuera al jardín trasero con los niños. Ella, algo curiosa fue hasta atrás y cuando salió, sus padres y todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Todos saltaron y gritaron "SORPRESA!". Ella sonrió sorprendida ya que no se lo esperaba y todos fueron a saludarla y a conocer a los pequeños. Todos... Pero había una persona que observaba desde un lugar escondido entre los árboles... Alguien que era familiar de Sasuke, observaba la escena y pensaba en el plan que destruiría la vida de su hermano y se Sakura... Claro que, no tenía nada contra ella, pero debía hacerle daño a ella también si quería destruir a Sasuke por completo.  
Era Itachi... Itachi estaba a unos cuantos metros a lo lejos y por ensima de la fiesta. Observaba todo desde un perfecto lugar de donde podía ver absolutamente todo. No iba a acercarse aún. Se quería mantener distante cierto tiempo para luego poder dar el golpe cuando todos ya estubieran muy encariñados con los mocosos.. Iba a tener que esperar algunos años, pero si su plan daba resultados, él sería la persona más **desagradablemente** feliz del mundo.

Tras haber planeado exactamente como ocurrirían todos los hechos futuros, Itachi se marchó. No había tiempo que perder. Debería comenzar ahora con todo si quería que fuera perfecto...

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían festejando, sin haberse dado cuenta de que alguien los había observado durante algún rato. Sakura y Sasuke estaban más que felices con sus hijos. Y los padres de Sakura, embelezados con sus nietos. Claro que, Naruto, Ino y Kakashi no se quedaban atrás. Naruto e Ino los habían adoptado como sobrinos y Kakashi como nietos. Él ya estaba bastante viejo, así que no podía hacerse el tío de dos criaturas recién nacidas.

En los últimos años, Sakura e Ino habían arreglado sus problemas y habían vuelto a ser buenas amigas... Y ambas estaban felices de eso. Es por lo mismo por lo que Sasuke y Sakura le habían puesto a su hija, Ino. Y ella había prometido que cuando tubiera alguna hija o hijo le pondría Sakura o Sasuke... El problema era... Que Naruto no quería saber nada de tener hijos. Ya tenía una y con eso el creía que era más que suficiente, claro que, Ino quería tener un hijo de ella... Ya que ella no era la madre de Saiko. Mizuki, la madre de la hija de Naruto, los había abandonado cuando Saiko tenía tan solo 2 años, y desde entonces nunca habían vuelto a saber de ella. Había sido muy dificil para Naruto criar solo a una hija, pero le daba todo lo mejor y la trataba tan bien que la niña jamás había cuestionado dónde estaba o qué había sucedido con su madre, pero había adoptado a la perfección a Ino... Ella y Naruto salían desde que Saiko tenía 5 años y la niña le decía mamá.

La fiesta no duró mucho más de unas dos horas. Luego, los padres de Sakura y algunos amigos de ellos se fueron, al igual que Kakashi, quedando solo Ino y Naruto. Sakura los había invitado a cenar y ellos habían accedido...

Pasaron algunos años desde esa fiesta y algunas más. Hasta que llegó el día...

* * *

**N/A:**¡¡Hola¿Cómo están mis lectoras favoritas? ... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... //Piensa unos segundos, con cara pícara y comienza a retorcerse de la risa// Ahm ahm... //Recobra la calma// Uhm.. Lo siento //Se hace la seria// Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo sé... Es algo corto, pero no podía adelantar más cosas xD... (Muajajajajaja) Y además... Me gusta hacerlas sufrir -... Soy muy cruel¿no? xD... Ejemm... Bueno les comento... Que para el próximo capítulo, hay un trágico accidente... En donde uno de los protagonistas muere... Pero no pienso decirles quien es n.n... Y deben seguir pensando **"**¡¡PERO QUE HIJA DE PU..!!**"** Sí, sí, piénsenlo... No me disgusta -... Amo hacerlas sufrir xD... Y bueno... Así soy che... Ehm... ¿Qué más?... ¡Ah sí!... Muere alguien y algo pasa con uno de los hijos de la pareja... ¿Qué ocurrirá?... Ñaca ñaca... Pronto lo sabrán n.n... Además... Quiero decirles, que voy a publicar el capítulo siguiente a este dentro de... mhh... No sé... Quizás 2 o 3 días más... Lo piensa mejor Bueno bueno supongo que como ya deben haberme sacado la madre xD las abuelas... y las tías... Lo voy a publicar enseguida ¬0¬... Pero **¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! TODAS LAS QUE LEAN...** ¿Se entendío?... Jaja... Sí lo sé quizás soy algo exajerada, pero creo que de 17 o quizás 20 que deben leer el fic, solo 2 o 3 dejan reviews ¬¬ y eso me enfurece... Así que si no hay mucho reviews lindos o no la continúo... ¿Sí?.. .. 

Bueno queridas... Ya me tomé mucho tiempo con esto de las notas de autor, así que me despido. ¡Besos! Y cuídense...

Silvana

**P.D: No olviden los REVIEWS... **


	8. ¿Por qué a mí?

_Capítulo 8:__ ¿Por qué a mí?..._

El día del cumpleaños número 11 de los gemelos, Sakura estaba yendo hacia el colegio a buscarlos, cuando su cartera cayó del torpedo del auto. Como se fijó y nadie venía cerca, se agachó unos segundos para poder levantarla. La cartera se había atascado en la caja del regalo con que iba a sorprender a los niños, que era un cachorro. Sakura estaba tirando y tirando de la cartera mientras oía una insistente bocina de auto o algo parecido que molestaba y molestaba. Cuando logró sacar la cartera, Sakura miró hacia el frente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Un camión venía contra ella... O ella iba en contra del camión... El impacto fue desastroso. El camión, que cargaba combustible, se incendió. El auto había quedado todo abollado y Sakura estaba entre los fierros, atrapada...

Un auto que venía detrás de Sakura había frenado a tiempo y había llamado ya a la policía y a la ambulancia, pero una vez que ésta llegó, ya era tarde. Al parecer, Sakura había muerto instantáneamente por la gran contusión en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin pudieron sacar el cuerpo de lo que quedaba del auto, pudieron sacar también la caja con el cachorro dentro, que era el único sobreviviente, y también habían recuperado la cartera. En cuanto pudieron, se comunicaron con Sasuke, que en esos momentos estaba llegando ya a su casa para el almuerzo.

- ¿Hola? -Sasuke ya estaba estacionando el auto en su casa-

- _¿Señor... Sasuke Uchiha?... -La voz de un hombre se escuchaba opacada por las sirenas de los autos policiales y de la ambulancia-_

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?...

- _Le habla el jefe de policías, Mitsushiro Ikasuma. -Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse-_

- Mhhh... ¿Pasó algo oficial?

- _Señor Uchiha... ¿Usted está casado con Haruno Sakura?..._

- Sí. ¿Por qué?...

- _Porque... Ha habido un terrible accidente aquí en la calle Kajo-5. Un camión y un auto familiar 4x4 color rojo... Ambos conductores murieron... -Sasuke respiró profundamente y trató de mantener la calma-_

- ¿Y...?...

- _Y la fallecida es la señora Haruno Sakura... _

- Sakura... -Sasuke se sentía morir. Sakura... ¿Muerta?... ¿¡Y los niños!? - Disculpe oficial... ¿No iban en el auto un niño y una niña?... De unos 8 años...

-_ No señor. Nadie más que su esposa y un cachorro... -¿Un cachorro? Pensó Sasuke. El regalo de los niños...- Señor Uchiha. Le agradecería si puede pasar por la comisaría número 4 por la tarde. Nosotros podremos informarle en qué morgue estará el cuerpo de su esposa a esa hora._

- Uhm... Claro... Hasta luego.

_- Hasta luego._

Sasuke dejó caer el celular en el suelo del auto y apoyó la cabeza contra el bolante del mismo. Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas corrieron hasta la mitad de sus mejillas y luego cayeron en el pantalón. "¿Por qué a mí?" Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando por fin habían podido comprar una casa en un tranquilo lugar de Konoha pasaba esto... Cuando estaban mejor que nunca... ¡¡No podía ser cierto!!... Cerró los ojos bien fuertes y esperó que alguien lo despertara de esa horrible pesadilla, pero nadie llegó. Entonces tubo que fortalecerse y pensar en sus hijos... Ahora él debería ser padre y madre de ambos... Debería pasar más tiempo con ellos, explicarles bien todo lo que había sucedido y procurar que ambos estubieran bien.

Se secó las lágrimas y encendió el auto. Debía ir a buscar a los niños al colegio, de seguro, hacía una hora ya que estaban esperando ahí. Cuando estaba saliendo del garage de la casa, su celular sonó. El número era del celular de Yue. Atendió.

- ¿Papá?... -Era la voz de Yue-

- _Sí hijo, soy yo..._

- ¿Por qué mamá aún no ha venido a buscarnos?...

- _Uhmm... Mamá tuvo un accidente hijo..._

- ¿Qué?... -Yue se quedó más serio de lo que normalmente era y respiró profundamente-

- _Sí hijo... Les explicaré bien cuando llegue a buscarlos. No me tardo, ya estoy cerca..._

- Bien... Adiós. -Yue cerró la tapa del celular. Su hermana lo miró.-

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué pasó?

- Ino... Ehm... Papá vendrá a buscarnos...

- ¿Qué pasó con mamá?...

- No lo sé. -Dijo seriamente-

- Vamos Yue, sé que lo sabes... Dime que pasó con mamá...

- Tuvo un percance...

- ¿De una hora?...

- ¡No lo sé Ino! ¡No me molestes!... -Ino lo miró con algo de miedo y se alejó unos centímetros de su hermano-

Él jamás había actuado así.. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ino estaba preocupada. Sabía que su hermano sabía lo que le había pasado a su madre, pero no le quería decir, y si intentaba obligarlo, sería peor... Pero... --Lo miró-- Jamás había estado tan serio... Ni callado...  
En ese momento llegó Sasuke a buscarlos. Ambos subieron al auto. Yue adelante e Ino atrás.

- ¿Y bien papá? -Ino le preguntó preocupada-

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- ¿Qué pasó con mamá?...

- Hija... -Sasuke respiró profundamente y pensó la mejor manera de decírselo, sin lastimarla, pero no la encontró, así que lo dijo como mejor pudo- Hija... Tu madre... Falleció en un accidente yendo a buscarlos al colegio...

- ¿¡Qué!?... -Ino lo miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas-

- Lo siento mi vida...

- Dios santo... ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Quiero verla! ¡¡Llévame a verla!!

- Ino, no podemos ir ahora. No sé dónde está. El policía dijo que a las 4 sabría donde estará y a esa hora me avisará. -Ino comenzó a llorar con desesperación-

- ¡¡¡LLEVAME A VERLA!!! -Estaba haciendo tal lío que Yue se dió vuelta, la miró a los ojos y le dió una bofetada-

- Ya cálmate niña... Papá dijo que no sabe dónde está y no puede llevarnos ahora, así que deja de hacer berrinche como si tubieras 2 años, que ya estás grande para hacer eso. -Ino dejó de llorar y se quedó acurrucada en una esquina del asiento trasero del auto-

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yue bajó y entró a la casa como si nada ubiera sucedido. Sasuke bajó, pero como vió que Ino no se movía de donde estaba, fue hasta el auto nuevamente y se subió en la parte trasera. Rodeó con un brazo a su hija y ésta lo abrazó. Estubieron un largo rato ahí hablando.

Mientras tanto, Yue se había encerrado en el baño. Estaba llorando. Ya no tenía más a su madre... A la mujer que más amaba en el mundo... Había muerto, se había ido...  
Lloraba con tal desconsuelo que ni él podía creerlo, pero cuando al fin logró calmarse, se lavo la cara y se miró al espejo.

- Debes ser fuerte Yue... Debes hacerlo por Ino... -Se dijo a sí mismo- No puedo dejar que ella vea que estoy mal... No debo estar mal... Debo cuidar de mi hermana ahora más que nunca.

Se secó la cara, suspiró ahogando las lágrimas y salió del baño con la cabeza en alto. Ino y Sasuke aún estaban en el auto.

- ¿Y ahora qué papi?... -Ino seguía llorando-

- Podremos seguir adelante hija... Es solo cuestión de tiempo... Debemos calmarnos.

- Pero... ¿Y mamá?...

- ¿Sabes algo?... -Ino lo miró-

- ¿Qué?

- Uhm... Un ángel muy especial... Llamado Ichigo... -Recordó a su amigo-

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno, éste ángel, Ichigo... Sabes... Él me enseñó una vez como era el cielo cuando la gente muere... Y... Pues... Es un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de paz, donde todos estan felices y sin preocupaciones... Entonces mi amor, solo debes pensar que tu mamá ahora está en un mejor lugar.

- Pero nos dejó solos.

- Quizás sí físicamente... Pero ella sigue aquí en nuestros corazones... ¿Entiendes? -La niña asintió moviendo la cabeza- Debes pensar que tu madre siempre estará protegiéndote, mirándote desde allá arriba -Señaló el cielo- Y que si te sientes mal y solitaria, solo debes hablar con ella como si estubiera a tu lado.

- ¿Y qué con Ichigo?...

- Puedes hablar con él también. Es un ángel guardían, así que te escuchará cada vez que lo necesites... -Ella sonrió tristemente- ¿Mejor?

- Sí papi. -Lo abrazó más fuerte-

- Bueno pequeña, bajemos...


	9. Un gran poder

_Capítulo 9:__ El gran poder_

Cuando Ino y Sasuke entraron a la casa, Yue estaba calentando el almuerzo. Sasuke llamó por teléfono a Ino y le comentó lo sucedido. Ella se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse, y no pudo evitar el llanto. Él le pidió que por la tarde fuera a ver a los gemelos para vigilar que estubieran bien y que no había problemas. Ella accedió.

Una vez que Yue había ya puesto la mesa para tres y que había servido los platos, Sasuke le dijo que él no iba a comer porque sinceramente no tenía animos para eso, y su hermana trató de ponerle de excusa lo mismo que su padre, pero Yue, lastimosamente para él, tuvo que obligarla a comer.

- No quiero Yue... -Ino miraba el plato rebosante de comida con asco- No puedo comer... No tengo hambre...

- Pues entonces esperaré toda la tarde a que comas...

- Yue... -Ino miró a su hermano suplicante-

- No te pido que comas todo Ino, pero no puedes descuidarte sólo porque te sientes mal... Ahora debes estar más fuerte que nunca. -Ino suspiró-

- Está bien... -Comenzó a comer-

Por la tarde, Ino llegó a la casa y estuvo un rato con los gemelos tratando de levantarles el ánimo. Ino se sentía un poco mejor, pero igualmente estaba muy triste y no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y en lo que le había ocurrido siendo ella tan buena. Su tía le propuso cocinar algo delicioso para cuando su padre regresara a la casa, así lo sorprenderían con algo que ella hubiera cocinado. Ya habían comenzado a enchartrarse las manos cuando se quedaron sin harina. Ambas tenían las manos tan sucias que decidieron que Yue iría a comprar lo que faltaba.

- ¡Yue!- Llamó Ino-

- ¿Sí tía?... -Yue apareció tan serio como de costumbre por la puerta de la cocina-

- Toma un poco de dinero de mi cartera y vé a comprar un kilo de harina y un litro de leche, ¿Sí?. -Yue sacó el dinero frente a ella-

- Bien... Harina y leche... Vuelvo en unos minutos. -Su melena azul se vió desaparecer cuando la puerta se cerró-

Yue salió despreocupadamente de su casa y comenzó a caminar manos en bolsillo (igual que el padre...). Iba a ir hasta el almacén de la otra cuadra. Estaba pensando en su madre, cuando de pronto alguien saltó de un árbol y lo tomó por detrás con gran fuerza. Yue se dió vuelta como pudo, y con el entrenamiento ninja que hasta ahora había obtenido yendo a la academia, tiró al suelo a su rival. Sus ojos se habían encendido y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas. Se aseguró de que el hombre que había querido atraparlo estuviera muy inconciente y siguió su camino sin preocupaciones, calmado como si nada hubiese sucedido. Compró lo que le habían mandado a comprar y regresó a su casa sano y salvo. No iba a decirle nada de lo ocurrido ni a su tía ni a su hermana, ya que sino iban a preocuparse y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era agregar otra preocupación más a sus familiares.

Más entrada la noche, Naruto llegó a la casa de los Uchiha con Sasuke, el hijo que había tenido con Ino. Saiko no había podido ir ya que estaba en la ciudad de Tokyo estudiando en la universidad.

Sasuke tenía 10 años, ya que había nacido 7 meses después que los gemelos, así que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Él se llevaba muy bien con Yue, aunque no entendía su forma de ser tan frío. Cuando él y Naruto llegaron, Yue y Sasuke se fueron arriba, al cuarto de Yue a jugar con la Play Station. Naruto e Ino hablaron un largo rato en el comedor, mientras Ino estaba viendo como Sasuke y Yue se mataban por ganar las carreras de autos, tratando de alejar su mente de lo ocurrido con su madre esa tarde.

Pasaron algunos días. El funeral de Sakura había pasado y todos estaban tratando de volver a su vida normal, aunque Ino no podía, ya que cada vez que su hermano y ella llegaban al colegio, los chicos a los que les caían mal comenzaban a señalarlos y se les reían en la cara de lo que había pasado. Yue no le daba importancia, pero Ino sí, y mucha. Ya se había peleado unas 3 veces y las demás las había llorado todas encerrada en el baño. ¿Cómo podían ser tran crueles?...

Uno de esos días en que llegaron y atacaron a Ino, ella salió del salón corriendo con las manos en la cara y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yue, ya harto de la situación, se paró frente a todos con una mirada asesina y señaló con el dedo al grupo que siempre los molestaba. Ellos lo miraron y se riéron. Pero al ver la cara de Yue, se quedaron serios, con miedo.

- ¡Oigan ustedes, malditos infelices!... -El grupito se volteó a mirarlo- Pueden decirme lo que se les antoje... Sobre lo que se les de la gana, a mí. -Su enojo aumentaba y sus ojos iban tornándose rojos- Pero a mi hermana no. -Dijo friamente- Ella está sufriendo mucho por esta situación y no creo que esté bien que un par de mocosos mañosos y malcriados la trate así porque no les agrada que los supere en TODO y que además de eso, que sea muchísimo mejor persona... Ahora. Yo iré a buscarla, y cuando se calme, volveremos al curso... -Los demás le prestaban atención- Y cuando volvamos, quiero que se disculpen... Y si me entero que vuelven a decirle algo, juro que los mataré con mis propias manos. -Yue los miró con desprecio y salió del curso-

Mientras, en el baño...

Ino estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza apoyada contra éstas, llorando. No podía con todo lo que sentía y para empeorarlo, esos estúpidos tenían que decirle cosas y burlarse...

- Como... Deseo... Que todos... ¡¡¡¡DESAPAREZCAN!!!! -Ino gritó fuerte esta última parte y su chakra aumentó al máximo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que los de Yue, y su poder psíquico era tal, que realmente todos desaparecieron...-

El único que estaba ahí con ella era Yue. Ino estaba parada, sus ojos rojos, algunas lágrimas saliendo de ellos y estaba completamente furiosa. De repente, todo el ruido típico del colegio de chicos charlando, profesoras pidiendo silencio y chicos gritando desapareció. Yue miró a su alrededor con la boca entreabierta y su mirada seria de siempre. Ino se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a su color azul. Miró hacia todas partes y miró luego a su hermano, con cara de preocupación.

- Yue...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Esto... -Yue se quedó unos segundos en silencioy comprendió lo que sucedía. Eso era de lo que su madre y su padre hablaban aquel día...-

---Flash Back---

- Sasuke... -Estaban ambos sentados en el templo de una familia amiga de la familia de Sakura, donde habían bautizado a los gemelos algunos años atrás. Los niños jugaban afuera-

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué crees que sea verdad lo que el sensei nos dijo?... -Sasuke la miró-

- ¿De qué hablas? -Yue acababa de entrar al templo y estaba escondido unos metros más atrás escuchando lo que sus padres decían-

- Del... Poder...

- ¿Eh?... -Sasuke la miraba sin entender-

- ¡Sasuke!... Chuu sensei nos dijo, cuando bautizó a los pequeños, que uno de ellos poseía un gran poder... Tan grande que podría destruirnos... ¿Crees que sea cierto?...

- No lo sé Sakura... Pero viendo las familias de procedencia de ambos... Creo que ha de ser cierto. Tu abuelo era un gran ninja, con poderes tan grandes y extraños que ni él conocía... ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí

- Pues... Entonces hemos de suponer que es cierto. Pero... Ninguno de nuestros hijos es malo...

- Nunca se sabe las vueltas que trae la vida, Sasuke...

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tengan la edad suficiente, sabremos si es o no verdad.

- ¿Qué edad?...

- 11 años.

Yue se quedó con cara de miedo al haber oído esa conversación, y cuando logró recuperarse, volvió afuera a jugar con su hermana y unos niños que había allí.

---Fin flash back---

- Entonces... -Murmuró Yue, captando la atención de su hermana- Eso era...


	10. ¿¡¡Dónde estoy?

_Capítulo 10:__ ¿Dónde estoy?..._

Ino se quedó mirando a su hermano. Éste no reaccionaba. Yue no podía creer que de los dos, la más débil fuera la del increíble poder de sus ancestros... No cabía en sí esa posibilidad... -La miró- ¿Cómo ella?... Tan inocente y pura... Tan pacífica... Tan tierna y amorosa... Pudiera llegar a destruir el mundo sin siquiera chistar... Era de no creerse.

Ella movió a su hermano y Yue la miró. Luego suspiró.

- ¿Hermano?... ¿Eso era qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué hablas?... -Yue puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba asustada- ¿Hermano?...

- Escucha Ino. Esto es muy importante... No me preguntes cómo lo sé, ni por qué lo sé, pero lo que voy a decirte es muchísimo más que importante. -Ella comenzaba a espantarse. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Yue?.-

- Escucho...

- Ese poder...

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Con el que desapareciste al colegio!... -Ino se hizo hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta. ¿Que... que ella había hecho qué?...-

- ¿Qué?...

- Escucha Ino. Ese poder... No sé como lo hiciste, pero es demasiado peligroso... Podrías destruír el mundo con eso... No puedes utilizarlo. -Ino se soltó y movió la cabeza de lado a lado con sus manos en ella y los ojos cerrados.-

- ¡No te puedo creer Yue! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿¡Qué poder!?... -Yue le dió una bofetada-

- ¿Qué dijiste antes de que yo llegara?...

- Pues... Solo dije... Que quería que todos desaparecieran... -Ino comprendió-

- Eso es. Ino... No puedes desear cosas cuando estás tan furiosa... Puede ser peligroso... Mucho más que peligroso. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Podrías destruír el mundo!...

- ¡No lo creo Yue!... Ese poder debe pertenecerte... Yo... -Se quedó callada unos segundos- Yo... No puedo ser esa...

- Sí puedes, y lo eres. No quiero ser insoportable y malvado, pero es la realidad hermana. -Ino se arrojó a sus brazos. Yue se sorprendió ante tal acto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo rodeó a su hermana con sus brazos y le dijo que todo estaría bien si ella no decía nada cuando estuviera furiosa-

Cuando Ino logró calmarse, se lavó la cara con agua fría y los ruidos volvieron. Todo era normal nuevamente. Ambos salieron del baño y fueron a su curso. Al entrar, todos los que molestaban diaria y gratuitamente a Ino se acercaron a ella y le pidieron disculpas por lo que le habían hecho, y prometieron ya no volver a meterse con ella. Ino los perdonó y sonrió con amargura.

Al salir del colegio, Ino y Yue no volvieron juntos a su casa, sino que Ino fue a la casa, y Yue fue por unas copias que debía sacar para historia. Al llegar a su casa, ella estaba tan tranquila que ni siquiera notó que las horas pasaban y que Yue no regresaba. A eso de las 6 de la tarde, entró a la cocina para preparar la merienda, y miró la hora. Hacía ya 3 horas que habían salido del colegio y Yue aún no regresaba. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su hermano? ¿Dónde estaría?... Se preocupó y decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a su padre...

Yue, mientras tanto, un poco dopado aún por las drogas que le habían suministrado para poder llevárselo, notó que estaba en un cuarto. Miró a su alrededor. Todo era... Muy grande y estaba todo muy limpio. ¿Qué era ese lugar?... Se acercó hasta la puerta. No pudo abrirla. La pateó con furia y volvió hasta la cama, donde se sentó. Pasaron algunos minutos y luego unas voces se escucharon por el corredor. Él miró hacia la puerta con sus hermosos ojos verdes esperando por alguien que lo sacara de allí. Una llave fue introducida en la cerradura y segundos después la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró un hombre igual a su padre, vestido con una larga capa negra con dibujos de enormes nubes rojas en ella. De cara, era su padre, pero... Su mirada era muchísimo más fría y sin sentimientos. El hombre se acercó hasta él seguido por una muchacha de cabello rubio recogido en dos grandes y esponjosas colas a los lados. Ella iba vestida con un kimono negro y su cinta indicaba que era de la aldea de la arena. ¿Quiénes rayos eran esos dos?...

- Hijo mío... -Itachi extendió la mano hacia Yue. Éste la miró y siguió callado, mirándolo a los ojos.- Por fin estás aquí.

- ¿Dónde está Ino?...

- ¿Quién?. -Itachi no comprendía. ¿De quién hablaba el mocoso?-

- Mi hermana. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?...

- Ah sí, la mocosa... Ella está bien. -Yue se levantó e intentó golpearlo, pero salió volando por los aires-

- ¡No hables así de mi hermana! -Dijo apenas pudo levantarse. Estaba furioso-

- Ya veo... -Lo examinó- Yue...

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién diablos es usted?

- Temari.

- ¿Sí? -La rubia miró a Itachi con cara de no estar muy interesada en la situación-

- Dile a Wey que prepare todo... Éste es.

- Claro mi amor. -Temari intentó besar a Itachi, pero este le corrió la cara y le ladró un áspero y frío: "¡Ya!". Ella se fue del cuarto-

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a mi padre?...

- Buenas preguntas... Pequeña rata. Yo... Soy Itachi Uchiha. -Yue se soprendió, pero com o de costumbre, no lo demostró-

- ¿Uchiha?... Mi padre jamás lo mencionó.

- Eso no me soprende. El pequeño bastardo cobarde de tu padre quiere olvidar su pasado...

- ¿Quién es usted? -Itachi se acercó a Yue-

- Ya te dije niño. Soy Itachi Uchiha... El hermano de tu padre. ¿Feliz?... Ya, ahora quédate quieto.

- Usted no va a... -Yue cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sentía que millones de agujas atravesaban su cuerpo simultáneamente-

- ¿A obligarte? Pues... Verás... Tú te quedarás aquí el tiempo que yo te diga, y harás lo que yo te diga.

- ¡No!... -Logró gritar Yue entre sollozos-

- ¿Ah no?... Mhhh... Ino... -El dolor en el cuerpo de Yue había parado, pero él seguía tirado en el suelo- Entonces tendré que usarla a ella...

- ¡NO!... -Yue se levantó- No... Por favor... No a ella...

- ¿Negociamos?...

- Está bien...

- Vaya, me sorprende que para ser un Uchiha seas tan débil sentimentalmente... En realidad, me sorprende que demuestres sentimientos... -Dijo Itachi yendo hacia la puerta-

- ¿Por qué?...

- Porque tu padre jamás fue así... Se nota que cada vez el clan empeora... -Yue se quedó mirándolo confundido. Itachi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él-

¿Qué había sido todo eso?... ¿Quién era ese hombre?... Hermano de su padre, sí... Su tío... Por desgracia, pero... ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué su padre jamás lo había mencionado? ¿Porqué no sabía de su existencia?... Yue se sentó en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, pensando. ¿Cómo estaría Ino?...


	11. Confusión

_Capítulo 11:__ Confusión_

Ino estaba desesperada. Ya había llamado a su padre un par de veces y nadie había respondido. ¿Qué más podía hacer?... Intentó una vez más.

- _Soryu & Kenji. ¿En qué puedo servirle?... -Se escuchó la voz de una señorita. Ino la conocía, era Misha.-_

- Misha... Soy Ino. Necesito hablar con mi padre...

_- Ino, ya te dije que tu padre está muy ocupado. Se encuentra en una reunión. No puede atenderte ahora. -Ino, ya harta de la situación no pudo contenerse más.-_

- ¡¡¡Misha dame con mi padre!!!... Si estoy tan insistente es porque algo pasó. ¿Sabes qué es? ¡¡¡Mi hermano desapareció!!!... -Misha se quedó helada al oír esas palabras. Ella los conocía desde pequeños, había sido amiga de Sakura y era la secretaria de Sasuke.-

_- Oh Dios... Espera un segundo Ino... -Al fin, pensó Ino, suspirando profundamente.- ¿Hola?... -Era la voz de su padre-_

- ¡Papá! ¡¡Yue desapareció!! Intenté hablar contigo antes, pero...

_- Ino, cálmate. ¿Cómo que tu hermano desapareció?... ¿Dónde fue?_

_-_ No lo sé... -Dijo Ino comenzando a llorar- Dijo... Que iba a ir a... Sacar unas fotocopias...

-_ Ino... ¿No dijo que pasaría a casa de algún amigo o algo así? -Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse-_

_-_ No. Solo dijo que iría a la fotocopiadora... Además, llamé a todos sus amigos y no está con ninguno... Y la gente de la fotocopiadora me dijo que había estado ahí hacía horas ya. Papá... ¿Dónde está mi hermano?...

-_ Amor, cálmate... En un rato más estaré en casa. Mientras tanto, llama a tu tía Ino y a tu tío Naruto. ¿Sí? Trata de tranquilizarte. Todo estará bien... Te lo prometo. -Ino suspiró profundamente-_

- Bien... Adiós...

-_ Adiós._

Ino hizo lo que su padre le había dicho. 10 minutos después, Naruto e Ino estaban en la casa, con ella. Sasuke había llamado ya a la policía y éstos habían empezado a buscar por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, no encontraron nada. ¿Por qué?... Porque Yue ya no estaba en Konoha... Estaba en la ciudad de Tokyo.

Cerca de la medianoche, los policías pasaron un informe a Sasuke. Iban a seguir buscando al día siguiente, ya que ahora estaba todo muy oscuro.

Sasuke estaba desesperado. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Yue no era de irse a donde se le diera la gana sin avisar. Mucho menos por tanto tiempo. Ino decía que quizás él necesitaba meditar por lo que había pasado recientemente con su madre, pero Sasuke no creía eso. Le había pasado algo a su hijo... Algo... Pero... ¿Qué?...

Pasaron algunos días. No había noticias de su hijo. Mientras que éste, estaba en Tokyo, encerrado en una gran mansión.   
Yue había estado buscando por toda la casa una manera de poder irse. Pero no había encontrado nada. En el sótano no había ni una pequeña ventana por donde intentar salir. Y las otras tantas que no tenían reja estaban en el 3er piso de la casa. ¿Cómo haría para salir de ahí? Era imposible. Era como una cárcel...

Un día de esos en que Yue andaba vagando por ahí en la casa, escuchó que un celular sonaba en una habitación. Comenzó a buscar con desesperación por todas las habitaciones hasta que dió con él. Lo tomó en sus manos. Eso era.. Podía llamar a su casa desde ahí. Marcó con rapidéz el teléfono. Pero... ¿Por qué le pedía la característica de Konoha?... ¿Acaso no estaba ahí?... ¡¡Dios!! ¿Dónde rayos estaba?.

- Eso no importa ahora... -Se dijo a sí mismo-

Volvió a marcar el teléfono, esta vez con la característica. Sonaba, sonaba... Nadie atendía. ¡¡¡¡ATIENDAN!!!!... Rogaba Yue. Hasta que alguien atendió. Era su hermana. Era ella... ¡¡Estaba bien!!...

_- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?... -Decía Ino al ver que nadie decía nada-_

- ¡Ino! ¡¡Pasame con papá!! O con alguien que esté contigo ahí... -Ino se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Respiraba agitadamente. Era su hermano...-

-_ ¿¡Yue!? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¡Estás bien!!... _

_-_ Ino haz lo que te dije... Por favor, no tengo tiempo.

-_ Estoy sola... No hay nadie conmigo._

- Bien.. Entonces, escucha atentamente. No estoy en la ciudad... No sé dónde estoy... Pero puedo decirte que estoy con nuestro tío.

-_ ¿Con Naruto?..._

- No. Estoy con Itachi Uchiha. Pregúntale a papá quién es. Dile que llamé. Dile que estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí porque nada me ha sucedido... Estoy perfecto. ¿Sí? No me están maltratando ni usándome para nada...

_- Me alegra oír eso hermano... Te extraño muchísimo... -Ino estaba con gente. Sí. Había todo un departamento de policías, FBI y Dios sabe qué más en su casa. Pero ella debía hacer hablar a su hermano un poco más de tiempo para poder registrar el celular-_

- Yo también hermanita... Te quiero mucho. No lo olvides ¿Sí?... Te amo... Pronto volveré y estaremos juntos de... -En ese momento, Itachi entró en el cuarto y le quitó el celular-

- Qué tierno. -Dijo en el teléfono. Ino se asustó. La voz daba miedo. ¿Quién era?-

_- ¿Quién es?..._

- Tu tío nena. Soy Itachi Uchiha... El hermano de tu padre... Mmmh... Todo lo que dijo tu hermano es cierto. No está mal... Pero hazte a la idea de que no volverás a verlo por un buen tiempo... -Sasuke le quitó el teléfono a Ino-

_- ¿Itachi? ¡Desgraciado! ¿Dónde tienes a mi hijo? ¿Por qué te lo llevaste? ¡Tráelo de regreso sin heridas maldito!... ¿Itachi?... -Su hermano había cortado-_

- Mhhh... Veo que no eres nada estúpido niño.

- Claro que no. Soy un Uchiha. -Dijo fríamente Yue-

- No lo creo... ¿Qué es eso de "te amo"?... Esas cosas, jamás, JAMÁS, deben decirse... Es de débiles... De idiotas...

- ¡Amo a mi hermana!... Es la única persona en quien puedo confiar, a quien puedo proteger... Es la única persona que me comprende... -Dijo Yue mirando al suelo, dejando que unas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Estaba triste. Quería ver a su hermana.-

- Por favor... No sé si me servirás después de todo...

- A menos que... -Dijo Temari, entrando-

- ¿A menos que qué?...

- Usemos el tú ya sabes qué... -Itachi la miró con una maligna sonrisa en el rostro-

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- Claro que sí.

- Eres genial Temari.

- Lo sé amor...

- Ven aquí. -Itachi tomó por la fuerza a Yue y lo arrastró hasta un cuarto. Había una máquina allí. Esta tenía una silla enorme de cuero y un casco de metal con muchísimos cables conectados. ¿Qué era eso?...-

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? -Preguntó Yue-

- Ya verás... Siéntate.

Yue obedeció. Ya había probado días antes no hacer caso a Itachi. Había sido castigado severamente con un ataque que lo había herido bastante feo. Itachi le acomodó el casco en la cabeza y encendió la máquina.

Ésta le dió unas cuantas descargas a Yue que iban directamente a la parte de su cerebro que permitía que pudiera sentir y que pudiera recordar.

Una vez que finalizó, Itachi le habló a Yue. Éste se bajó de la silla y lo miró.

- Yue.

- ¿Sí?...

- ¿Quién es tu padre?...

- ¿Tú?... -Preguntó Yue, desconcertado-

- Exactamente hijo... Yo soy tu padre... Y ella. -Miró a Temari- Es tu madre...

- Qué tal. -Dijo con frialdad Yue. Se sentía extraño. Sentía que le faltaba una parte... Un algo... ¿Qué era?-

- Hijo... Desde hoy comenzarás tu entrenamiento ninja conmigo. -Dijo Itachi-

- Como tú digas, padre. -Yue se sentía confundido. Algo no andaba bien con su cabeza. Le dolía... Y algo dentro suyo le decía que ese hombre no era su padre. ¿¿¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasándole!???-

- ¿Quieres algo para cenar? -Ofreció Temari a Yue-

- No, gracias madre... Iré a descansar. No me siento bien... Hasta mañana. -Dijo saliendo por la puerta-

- Vaya Itachi... Ahora sí que la hiciste bien, ¿eh? Nos agregaste un hijo...

- Pues si el niño no tuviera familia comenzaría a cuestionarse cosas que lo llevarían a recordar quién es. No puede recordarlo. No debe recordarlo... Más vale que mañana borres todo lo que haya de Ino o de Sasuke en su mochila... ¿Entendido?...

- Sí Itachi. -Dijo Temari, suspirando- Como de costumbre... Si hasta parece que fuera tu sirvienta en vez de tu esposa. -Yue se marchó. Había escuchado todo. ¿Quiénes eran Sasuke e Ino?... ¿Por qué Temari había dicho que no era su madre y que Itachi no era su padre? Ya no entendía nada...-


End file.
